Le nom
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: Dragon. Il fut le maître du ciel, autrefois. Enfant. Ce qu'elle était censée être. Feu. Le même élément qui lui sert à détruire. Démon. Ce qu'elle ait, un démon né pour détruire et non pour aimer. Et il y a ce nom. Celui qui retentira à travers tout le royaume. Ryuko Feudeymon. L'arracheuse de vie.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dépêchez-vous de vivre, dépêchez-vous d'aimer. Nous croyons toujours avoir le temps, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Un jour nous prenons conscience que nous avons franchi le point de non-retour, ce moment où l'on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Ce moment où l'on se rend compte qu'on a laissé passer sa chance…

Dans les profondeurs de la forêt, sous la lumière du crépuscule, l'être se glissa tel une ombre dans les lueurs mouvantes de cet endroit terrifiant. Enfin, il arriva à son but. La tombe se trouvait là, devant lui, immense, une parcelle de fleurs rouges, oranges ou encore jaunes entourant sa silhouette. Il n'en avait jamais vu de si belles auparavant. Sous la brise de l'été, elle semblait s'embrasé, protégeant la sépulture de leur défunte maîtresse. L'inconnu s'agenouilla, baissant la tête en signe de respect, laissant à découverte une marque de couleur rouge à sa nuque. Il posa sa main sur la tombe de la femme dont il a tant entendu parler dans les récits que son grand-père lui avait racontés.

- Les fées on-t-elles des queues ? s'entendit-il dire dans un souffle.

Rien ne se passa. Pas un bruit, à part celui du vent contre les arbres. L'inconnu eut un rire amer. Au fond, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Les morts ne pouvaient pas parler. Même s'il l'aurait désiré. Il se releva, sa cape volant dans son dos. Il reviendrait. Comme tous les ans depuis ses trois ans. Il aurait juste voulu que ce secret soit un jour relevé au grand jour. Il s'inclina une dernière fois en guise de respect mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Une brusque lumière jaillit de la pierre, l'éblouissant. Quand enfin elle disparut, un livre à la couverture ternis reposait sur la tombe. Il y avait quelque chose de magique là-dedans, une des raisons pour laquelle il fut tenté de l'effleurer. Sa main cueillit le bouquin, l'obligeant à l'ouvrir. Un papier glissa sur le sol. Il reposa le livre et déplia lentement le parchemin. La personne qui avait écrit cela possédait une jolie écriture. Chaque mot s'incrusta dans son esprit au fer rouge. Ses lèvres laissaient échapper chaque syllabe, comme on racontait une vieille légende à un enfant.

**_« J'ignore qui tu es. J'ignore d'où tu viens. Et encore comment à tu découverts mon journal._**

**_Au fond, peu m'importe._**

**_Cette lettre est la dernière que j'écrirais, au seuil de la mort. Je ne sais pas si je dois te dire chanceux de lire mes dernières paroles. A l'heure qui l'es, je dois déjà être morte._**

**_Ne viens pas me dire que la mort est triste._**

**_Elle l'est peut-être, à tes yeux. Pas aux miens. En tout cas, ma mort ne l'est pas. Si tu savais le nombre d'années que j'attendais ce moment._**

**_Oui, demain je vais mourir._**

**_Je ne laisserai dans mon sillon que deux lettres – celle que tu lis et celle adressée à mes enfants – ainsi que mon nom._**

**_Personne ne connait la véritable importance d'un nom._**

**_J'ai vécue des années sans en avoir un. Je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'inutilité. Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un me l'a enfin demandé. Mon nom._**

**_Tu dois bien t'imaginer que moi, qui ignorait la valeur d'un prénom, mettait retrouvé comment dire… Sur le cul ? »_**

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De plus en plus intrigué.

**_« J'ai dû en inventer un. C'est bête. Voire carrément stupide. Enfin, j'avais bien vu qu'il n'était pas dupe. Pourtant, ce fut mon nom. Et il le restera à jamais._**

**_Une sorte de cadeau._**

**_Je suis désolée. Quand je commence à écrire, je ne peux plus m'arrêter. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les mots et j'ai si peu de temps devant moi…_**

**_J'aimerais profiter de mes derniers instants avec mes enfants, peux-tu comprendre ceci ?_**

**_Alors, cher lecteur, j'aimerais t'offrir ceci. Mon journal. J'aimerais que tu racontes mon histoire. Par pitié. Il ne faut pas que les choses qui se sont produites autrefois reviennent à la vie._**

**_Je ne veux plus voir les gens souffrirent à cause de la magie noire._**

**_Alors mes dernières paroles, je te les dédits. Et j'espère sincèrement que tu auras le courage de lire notre histoire. Car ce n'est pas seulement la mienne, c'est également celle de ma guilde, de la seule famille que j'ai connue._**

**_Le soleil s'efface derrière les montagnes. J'esquisse un sourire._**

**_Seulement peux-tu le voir de là où tu es ?_**

**_Ceci est le commencement de la fin. Enfin de la mienne, surtout._**

**_…_**

**_Peux-tu garder un secret, toi, le lecteur inconnu ? Pour te dire toute la vérité… Le commencement de la fin…_**

**_A commencé le jour de ma venue au monde, à l'instant même où ma génitrice a rendu son dernier souffle après m'avoir maudit d'un monde sans amour. »_**

La lettre se termina ainsi. Et l'inconnu avait beau la retourné milles fois, il ne trouva pas la suite. Son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable et le sang ne faisait qu'un tour dans ses veines. La nuit commençait à tomber mais il ne s'en aperçu même pas. Pour lui, seul le journal et ses secrets lui importaient. Alors il l'ouvrit et commença le récit. Sans savoir que reposerait sur ses épaules, un héritage bien plus ancien qu'il ne le pensait réellement.

…

Au fond de la forêt. Dans un coin reculé du monde. Où seuls des fleurs rouges poussaient. Oui, au milieu de tout ça, un parchemin brûlait sous la pénombre de la nuit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**_Tu peux courir à l'infini à la poursuite du bonheur, la Terre est ronde, autant l'attendre ici._**

Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Oui, c'est vrai. Que dises les gens quand ils écrivent ? Par « cher journal » c'est ça ? N'est-ce pas idiot ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un livre.

Passons.

Si j'écris c'est seulement pour me vider. Je n'ai personne à qui me confier. Pas de famille. Et encore moins d'amis. C'est triste mais vrai. Mais c'est comme ça.

Le bonheur n'existe pas.

Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire plaisanterie. Qu'une simple et légère absence de douleur.

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de ce récit.

Non. Je suis ici pour laisser quelque chose, si futile soit-il, après ma mort. Je suppose donc que je dois me présenter.

Je n'ai pas de noms. Pas de parents. Pas de famille. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant. En fait, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Après tout, j'ignore tellement de choses sur moi-même que c'est à se demander si je suis réelle. J'ai environ six ans. Oui, six ans et j'écris et parle déjà comme un adulte.

On peut dire que j'ai grandis trop vite.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'enfance soit dit en passant. Ma génitrice (je ne peux en aucun cas l'appeler « mère ») est morte en couche. En me mettant au monde. Et mon paternel… Hm… Je ne l'ai pas connu. Mais je sais que, en écoutant attentivement, qu'il a violé ma mère. C'est ainsi que je suis née. Sans amour. Et je suis condamnée à vivre sans jamais connaître ce sentiment.

Au fond, je suis venue au monde pour souffrir.

C'est atroce. Surtout de se dire que c'est grâce à la sorcière que je suis toujours en vie à l'heure qui l'est.

La sorcière c'est la femme qui m'a élevée à ma naissance. Elle est morte il y a de cela deux ans, j'avais seulement quatre ans. Elle est décédée dans un incendie, un jour de tempête. Les gens de mon village ont déclarés que les flammes furent provoquées par l'orage. Mais en vérité, je suis la seule à connaître la véritable raison de ce décès.

L'incendie, s'est moi qui l'ai provoqué.

Ne me demander pas comment. Je ne me souviens de rien. Juste que j'étais en colère contre la sorcière puis j'ai ressenti une puissante chaleur m'envahir. Ensuite, le trou noir. Quand je me suis réveillée, la maison était en flammes. Et j'étais là, au milieu de tout ça. Je ne souffrais pas. Je ne sentais aucunes brûlures sur ma peau nue. J'avais l'impression d'entendre des voix même si j'ignore encore le sens de leurs paroles.

Mais je ne fus que plus tard que je compris que c'est moi qui avais mis le feu à la maison.

Je fus traitée de paria. Moi, l'enfant qui était née avec des cheveux rouges, une cicatrice sur la joue et des yeux jaunes effrayants.

Aux yeux de tous, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un monstre sans valeur.

Ma plume glisse sur les pages tandis qu'on me bouscule. C'est immédiat, je ferme le journal et le cache dans ma sacoche.

- Ah tiens, mais ce ne serait pas la bâtarde ?

C'est ainsi que les gens de mon village m'ont surnommé. Parce que mes géniteurs n'étaient pas mariés. L'homme qui a aidé à ma conception est parti. Je dois lui ressembler. Enfin, je le suppose juste. Je n'ai certes jamais connu ma génitrice mais je sais que tout comme les gens de mon village, elle était brune aux yeux foncés. Ils sont tous comme ça. Sauf moi. Moi, j'ai toujours été différente des autres. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

- Alors tu as perdu ta langue ? se moque mon tyran.

Je ne dis rien. Le fixant de mes yeux si particulier. Je n'ai pas peur. A quoi bon ? Depuis ma naissance, la mort m'appelle. Je l'entends mais ne comprend guère ses paroles. Je sais juste que je suis la seule à l'entendre.

Ce qui prouve bien que je suis différente.

- Laisse la Fred, tu sais bien qu'elle est muette !

Ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait. En réalité, je ne l'étais nullement. Je parle même très bien, malgré ma voix fluette et cassée.

- Pff', je sais pas ce qu'elle fout ici. On aurait dû s'en débarrasser dès sa naissance, grogne le dénommé « Fred ».

Je ne suis pas sourde non plus. Malgré tout, je me contente de faire comme si je n'avais rien attendu, m'éloignant le plus possible d'eux. Ils ne cherchent même pas à me retenir, à mon grand soulagement. D'habitude on a tendance à me battre à mort.

Passons.

J'essaye le mieux possible d'éviter les habitants de mon village. Ce qui n'est pas bien compliqué puisqu'ils ont autant envie que moi de ne pas me voir. Je continue de marcher, enveloppée dans un tissu blanc, déchiré et sale, les yeux plantés sur le sol. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour éviter les obstacles. J'ai été conçu pour déceler chaque hypothèse. Et puis, à force, je connais chaque parcelle de terre de mon village.

En même temps, je passais la majorité de mon temps à courir pour éviter de me faire choper.

J'arrive finalement chez moi. Enfin, j'ignore si on peut appeler vraiment cela un « chez soi ». Je changeais souvent de lieu, ma « maison » construite en bois et en pierre. Je pose les branches que j'ai cueillies sur le chemin du retour, regardant de droite à gauche pour voir si quelqu'un m'avait suivi. Humant l'air à une quelconque trace humaine. Mes yeux plus aiguisés que jamais.

Parce que je sais que si quelqu'un m'attrape, c'est direct sur le buché.

Je me concentre, mes mains ouvertes au-dessus des branches. Je ressens une puissante chaleur m'envahir et des flammes s'échappent de mes paumes. Je n'ai pas peur. Car je sais qu'elles ne me feront aucun mal. Après tout, c'est moi qui les ai créées.

Et oui, je suis ce que les gens appellent une mage.

Raison de plus pour vivre cachée.

La nuit commence à tomber. Je dormirai l'estomac vide cette nuit. Je tends ma main vers le feu, les flammes formant un gant autour de mes doigts. J'aspire alors leur force. Normalement, il est techniquement impossible de pouvoir récupérer ses pouvoirs une fois utilisés, mais moi je le peux.

Comme quoi, même parmi les mages, je suis différente.

Je pousse un soupir en rentrant dans la grotte. Demain sera un jour comme les autres.

En attendant, je me plonge dans un long sommeil, en espérant que je n'ouvrirai plus jamais les yeux.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**_Notre vie est trop courte pour se réveiller avec des regrets. Aime les gens qui te traitent bien. Oublie ceux qui n'en font rien. Crois que tout arrive pour une raison. Si tu as une seconde chance, attrape-la à deux mains ! Personne n'a dit que la vie serait facile, ils ont juste promis que ça valait la peine._**

Je suis couverte d'hématomes de la tête aux pieds. Non, je ne me suis pas battue. _On_ m'a battu, nuance. Du sang s'écoule de mes lèvres. La douleur m'empêche d'avancer. Pourtant, je m'obstine à ramper, laissant une énorme trace de sang sur le sol. Je suis pitoyable. Et si faible. Je suis brisée. Mais ils n'auront jamais mon cœur. Car on ne peut pas briser quelque chose qui n'est pas déjà complet, à la base. Je continue de ramper. Je perds beaucoup trop de sang. Si je continue comme ça je vais…

Et je ne veux pas mourir comme ça. Je ne leur laisserais pas cette chance de ce débarrassé de moi si facilement.

Je ne vois pas comment ils réussiraient alors que même moi je n'arrive pas à m'ôter la vie.

Passons.

Je roule sur le dos, épuisée. Et je laisse le soleil soigner mes blessures. En plus d'être capable d'absorber ma propre magie, je pouvais également soigner mes blessures grâce aux rayons du soleil.

Je suis une bien étrange mage.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement quand la douleur disparait petit à petit. Finalement, je n'ai plus mal du tout.

Je ne connais pas vraiment la douleur mentale.

Je suis couverte de sang. Son goût âcre emplit mes narines ainsi que ma bouche, me faisant grincer des dents. Je suis à bout de force. L'inconvénient de pouvoir récupérer mes pouvoirs une fois utilisés c'est que je ne peux pas les manger. Dommage. Ou, plutôt, cela ne me remplit pas l'estomac. Malheureusement. Je meurs littéralement de faim. Il faut vraiment que je chasse. Ma main glisse dans ma poche, faisant glisser la lame de ma dague contre ma peau. C'est une jolie arme que m'a confiée la sorcière avant de mourir. C'est le seul présent qu'elle m'a laissé.

_« Survie. Tu dois survivre. N'écoute pas ces idiots. Tu es promise à un grand destin, que tu le veuilles ou non. »_

Bah. Ce n'est rien d'autre que des radotages d'une vieille femme. Pourquoi, moi, une pauvre orpheline, serais-je promise à un grand destin ? Sornettes et balivernes. Ce ne se sont que des histoires pour me donner espoir. J'ai peut-être l'apparence d'une enfant, je suis plus intelligente que je laisse paraître. Encore une raison pour laquelle je n'ai aucuns amis. Pour tout avouer, je n'en ai pas besoin. Cela ne sert à rien. J'avancerai plus vite, seule. Pas la peine de s'enticher d'un boulet, en plus de cela.

L'amitié comme l'amour sont des absurdités.

Je suis née ainsi. Sans connaître ses valeurs. C'est minable, je le sais. Mais est-ce vraiment de ma faute ? On me rejette et moi je me défends. La vie est ainsi faite. On ne m'a jamais appris à aimer. Je ne connais pas ce sentiment. On ne me l'a jamais enseigné. Et on n'en parle pas dans les livres de sciences. Je suis comme incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mon cœur ne fait que son travail. Pomper le sang. J'amènerais la destruction dans ce monde tout en gris. Et personne ne pourra m'arrêter.

Désolée… Je m'embrouille l'esprit avec ces histoires. Cela n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. La fin approche. Plus les jours passent, plus elle arrive. Doucement, mais sûrement. Et je ferme les yeux, en espérant que ce sera la dernière fois. Avant que je m'en rende compte, je viens de passer l'étape de mes dix-ans. Mes pouvoirs s'accroissent de jour en jour, d'année en année. Est-ce que j'arrive à les contrôler ? Non. Ils me consument. Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais un jour à les manipuler à mon aise. En attendant, je ne peux que contempler lentement ma chute. Voilà tout ce que je pouvais faire. Admirer. Je regarderais ma mort arriver sans pouvoir réagir. Je l'accueillerais comme une vieille amie. La seule personne qui m'attend, quelque part. C'est triste à dire. Je ne demande pas aux gens d'avoir pitié de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je peux vivre sans. J'ai toujours vécue sans. Sans amour, sans amis. Seule.

Je parle beaucoup trop.

Des gens sont morts parce qu'ils en savaient trop. Comme quoi si les gens de mon village connaissaient tous les secrets qu'une enfant de dix ans pouvaient contenir, ils tâcheraient d'éviter de raconter tout et n'importe quoi devant moi. Je pouvais retenir une masse de choses presque impressionnante. Je connaissais tous les secrets de chaque villageois. Je pouvais même les reconnaître à leur parfum. Mes sens ont toujours été plus développés que les autres. C'est ainsi que je devine que les villageois arrivent dans ma direction, des torches ainsi que des armes à la main. Ils ont décidés d'en finir. C'est tellement mal me connaître. Je suis prête, moi aussi. Depuis des années. Je sens la puissance m'envahir. Je ressens les flammes brûler tout mon être. Ma « mère » le savait. Ma naissance annoncerait la fin de ce village.

Ce soir, seule la mort gouvernera.

Ils m'encerclent. Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis tout bonnement incapable de ressentir une quelconque peur. Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours été incapable de montrer un sentiment, quel qui soit.

Peut-être qu'ils ont raisons. Peut-être que je ne suis qu'un monstre. Comme mon l'homme qui m'a abandonné.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour le rencontrer juste une fois.

Un objet me touche au visage, me coupant à la joue. Le sang s'écoule doucement de ma joue. Ils l'ignorent mais plus le temps passe, plus j'augmente ma puissance. Ils se mettent à chanter :

_« Sorcière, sorcière,_

_Celle qui a tué sa mère nourricière._

_Monstre, monstre,_

_Celui qui n'est que désastre._

_Va-t'en d'ici, pars loin,_

_Avant que tu ne goûtes au silence créé par nos soins. »_

Et tandis qu'ils continuent de chanter, moi je me nourris du feu de leurs troches. Ils ne comprennent que trop tard, quand je me mets à « brûler ».

En fait, je ne brûle pas vraiment. Mon corps est entouré de flammes mais je ne ressens aucunes douleurs. Un cercle rouge se forme. Pas seulement autour de moi, mais également autour de ceux qui veulent ma peau mais aussi du village en entier.

Je suis devenue une bombe humaine en quelque sorte.

…

Il fait noir. Je ne vois plus rien, devenue aveugle. Les étoiles masquées par des nuages. J'ai froid. Mes vêtements sont partis en fumée. J'ai faim. Je me suis vidée de toutes mes forces.

Mais je refuse de rendre l'âme.

Autour de moi, les cadavres calcinés de ceux qui s'étaient promis à rendre ma vie un enfer. Mes yeux sont flous mais j'arrive à voir les flammes dansés sous la noirceur de la nuit. J'ai réussi.

Je suis devenue une meurtrière.

Ma poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse lentement. J'ouvre la bouche. Non seulement pour remplir mes poumons d'air mais également pour récupérer des forces. Les flammes rampent vers moi. Soignant mes blessures. Je suis vivante. Ils ont échoués.

Je suis vivante.

Pas eux.

Je les ai détruits. Je suis née pour ça. Tuer. Je ne suis pas capable d'aimer ni même de ressentir un quelconque sentiment de faiblesse. Physiquement, je suis en vie. Mais à l'intérieur, je suis morte née.

Je suis l'enfant de la Mort. La fille d'un démon. La sœur des dragons. L'amie du feu.

Et un jour, je m'en fais la promesse, je serais capable de détrôner les dieux eux-mêmes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**_On rencontre parfois son destin sur la route qu'on avait pris pour l'éviter…_**

J'ai dix-huit ans. Le temps est passé tellement rapidement. Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire. Enfin plutôt, je n'avais **rien** à raconter. Ma nouvelle vie est tellement ennuyeuse soit dit en passant. Je passe mon temps à voyager, de ci de là. Cherchant à boulot. Mais pas n'importe lequel.

Moi, je suis née pour détruire et je dois remplir ma mission.

On m'emploie la plupart du temps en tant que mercenaire. Pour éliminer des « gens ». Bien entendu, je ne le fais pas gratuitement et j'ai mes règles.

En premier lieu, je ne tue pas n'importe qui et je veux de bonnes raisons pour tuer quelqu'un.

Deuxièmement, je veux quelque chose en échange. Et pas seulement de l'argent.

C'est ainsi que j'ai réussi à avoir une épée forgée dans le souffle d'un dragon. Une arme magnifique. Dotée d'une légèreté incroyable et capable de trancher n'importe quoi. Elle coupe les os comme du beurre.

Quand on a goûté à l'art de tuer, on ne peut pas s'arrêter.

J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de personne mort sous ma lame. Ou brûler vif. Parfois les deux en même temps.

Bref.

Mes pouvoirs se sont accrus. Tellement que s'en ai presque effrayant. Enfin, si j'étais capable de ressentir un quelconque sentiment de peur. Pourtant, je peux la voir dans les yeux des autres. Ma simple vue les terrifie. Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime ça. En réalité, tout ceci me laisse complètement de marbre. Je me fous de ce que pensent les autres. Et l'effet que je provoque chez les autres m'importent peux.

Tant qu'ils ne se mettent pas en travers de mon chemin et qu'ils ne menacent pas ma survie, bien entendu.

J'ai bien changée. Je suis une adulte, à présent. Mes cheveux ont tellement poussé que je suis obligée de les garder attachés, au risque de les voir former une sorte de vague rouge rubis. Les rondeurs de mon enfance ont disparus pour laisser apparaître un visage marqué par mon passage à l'âge adulte. La cicatrice, elle, est toujours là. Elle ne s'en ira jamais. Elle fait partie de moi, d'une certaine façon. Elle est mon passé, mon présent mais également mon futur. Elle est la seule chose que ne met jamais offerte la femme qui m'a donnée ma vie, provoquant au même moment, sa mort.

Triste réalité.

J'ai grandi. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Je suis plus grande que la majorité des femmes et cela ne me dérange aucunement. Je suis habituée désormais, à être différente des autres. Ma poitrine s'est développée, attirant la jalousie de mes « semblables ». Mais je l'ai déjà dit, cela ne m'importe pas. J'aurais pu être un furoncle humain que cela n'aurait rien changé.

A l'intérieur, je suis pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.

Parfois, je me regarde dans la glace et me demande si j'ai toujours été comme ça. Surtout au niveau du regard. Des yeux jaunes ressortant d'une peau étrangement laiteuse et couvertes de cicatrices en tout genre. Ses yeux sont vides de sens et de vie. Comme si je n'avais pas d'âme. Rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide qui n'a besoin que d'un cœur à battre pour survivre.

Après tout, c'est son boulot, pomper le sang.

Cela fait dix-huit que je suis ici et pourtant, je n'ai toujours pas de nom. Je suis celle que l'on surnomme « la femme à la cicatrice », « la démone rouge ».

Mais mon préféré reste « l'arracheuse de vie ».

Nom bien choisis puisque j'ai passé mon existence à détruire mon entourage. Leur vidant de toutes raisons de vivre. Chose que je ne posséderais jamais.

Après tout la vie n'est que le commencent d'une ère qui se termine par la mort.

J'attendais la mienne. Je jouais à un jeux dangereux. Je traquais la mort mais quand celle-ci s'approche de moi, je fuis. Je veux en terminer et en même temps, je sens qu'il me reste quelque chose à accomplir, dans cette vie.

Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi.

Je déteste les énigmes. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je déteste m'embrouiller l'esprit avec des choses inutiles. Surtout quand ma vie est en jeux.

C'est pitoyable.

- Hey, vous avez entendu la nouvelle !

Sous ma capuche, je lève doucement le regard vers l'homme qui vient brusquement de pénétrer dans le bar, un journal dans la main. Je porte le contenu de mon verre à mes lèvres pour masquer ma curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

- L'île de Tenro à disparut !

Une simple phrase suffit à créer l'émeute dans le bar. Même moi je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il n'est pas facile de détruire une île. Je fronce les sourcils. Qui aurait pu faire cela ? Cela relevait du suicide.

- Et vous devinerez jamais quoi ! Des membres de Fairy Tail ont disparus ! Y paraît qu'ils se trouvaient sur l'île quand elle a été détruite !

J'entends des souffles scandalisés pendant que l'homme commence à énumérer le prénom des victimes.

Fairy Tail… J'en ai déjà entendu parler auparavant. En même temps, il est difficile de ne pas les connaître vu les dégâts qu'ils provoquent. Même moi et mon boulot de mercenaire on fait moins entendre parler de nous. Je n'aime pas vraiment être remarqué en même temps. Raison pour laquelle je me cachais derrière un masque. Parce que je savais que les gens n'aimaient pas ceux qui étaient différents. Raison pour laquelle, nombreux autour de moi souffraient. Seulement, je faisais attention de ne pas les voir ni les écouter.

- Luxus Dreyar.

Dreyar… Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je repasse ce nom dans ma tête une bonne centaine de fois mais impossible de voir un visage sur ce nom. Soudain, un corbeau se posa sur la fenêtre. Ce fut le déclic.

Sans aucune hésitation, je me redresse. Je prends bien garde de poser un généreux pourboire au barman avant de quitter le bar en toute hâte. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Quelle idiote je faisais, parfois.

- C'est qui ce fou ? j'entends quelqu'un demander.

- Personne, répondit un autre.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner pour répondre. Il a raison, je ne suis _personne._

La seconde d'après, je m'envole dans le ciel.

Je n'ai pas d'ailes mais mes flammes me permettent de décoller dans les airs. J'aurais pu apprécier cette sensation de liberté si au fond de moi j'ignorais que j'étais prisonnière à jamais dans un monde sans amour. Un monde où la mort régnait et ou seul les plus forts survivaient.

J'ai grandis dans un monde ainsi construit.

Les corbeaux volent à mes coter. Je ne les ai jamais aimés. Que des charognards. De toute façon, ils me le rendaient bien. C'est alors que je me rends compte que je suis arrivée à mon but.

Raven Tail.

Je grimace avant de pénétrer dans la guilde. _Il_ est là. Avec son stupide sourire narquois qui me donne envie d'en finir avec lui sur le champ. Cet homme ne m'inspire que dégoût.

- Tiens, tiens, mais ne serais ce pas notre jolie meurtrière, ricane-t-il.

_« Pas tuer. Pas tuer. »_ je répète mentalement.

- Maître Ivan, je le salue, froidement.

- Alors que viens-tu faire ici ? Je me doute que ce n'est pas parce que tu as accepté ma proposition…

Ah oui, _la _fameuse proposition. Celle d'intégrer sa guilde. J'ai refusée. Je déteste les guildes noires et l'homme devant moi ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.

- Vous m'aviez caché que vous aviez un fils.

Je n'aime pas spécialement tourner autour du pot ce qui déstabilise le mage.

- Vous m'aviez également caché que votre père et lui avaient été tués.

- Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre, figure-toi. Et ça m'étonne que tu t'y intéresse. Je croyais que tu ne pensais qu'à toi…

Il pense pouvoir me blesser mais sa remarque me laisse complètement de marbre. Il peut bien penser ce qu'il veut, j'en ai totalement rien à faire.

- C'est vrai. Je m'en fiche. La seule que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment une île entière avec une bonne vingtaine de mages peut-elle être aussi facilement détruite.

Il ferme les yeux. Mais pas par tristesse. Seulement pour éviter mes yeux.

Il a peur de moi.

- On raconte que c'est un dragon qui a fait ça.

Surpris générale. Et c'est un vrai miracle chez moi. Au moins aurait-il le mérite de se vanter d'avoir réussi à me surprendre, moi, l'arracheuse de vie. Une démone.

- Et pas n'importe lequel, continue-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

- Arrêtez de me faire languir et cracher le morceau. Ne m'obliger pas à utiliser la force.

- Acnologia, lâche-t-il platement sans faire attention à mes paroles.

Je suis tétanisée. Essayant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire.

- Acnologia ? je répète.

- Lui-même.

- Mais je croyais que les dragons avaient disparus ! je m'écrie. Que ferais le roi des dragons chez _nous._

- Il semblerait que l'ancien maître de Fairy Tail l'ait invoqué.

Je pousse un soupir. Cette histoire commence déjà à me gaver. Le dragon du chaos, rien que ça. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils n'aient pas réussis à le vaincre.

- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas…

- Et quoi donc ?

- Vous ne semblez pas triste.

- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- C'était votre famille après tout.

- Cela fait longtemps que je ne les considère plus comme ma famille, crache-t-il.

Je le regarde. Cet homme qui me dégoûte au plus profond de moi. Je devrais le détruire, je le sais bien mais quelque chose m'en empêche.

Bon après tout, tant qu'il ne se met pas en travers de ma route.

- Faites comme bon vous semble, je sors, simplement.

J'incline légèrement la tête en guise de salut et alors que je m'apprête à quitter la pièce il déclare :

- N'oublie pas que tu peux toujours faire partit de ma guilde. Ensemble, nous pourrions conquérir le monde.

- Maître Ivan, avec tout le respect que je vous dois. Je préférais mourir milles morts que de faire partie de votre guilde de malheur.

Il éclate de rire. Et tandis que je traverse la pièce sombre qui lui sert de bureau, il sort entre deux rires :

- A ta place, je ne dirais pas ça. Ton vœu pourrait très bien se réaliser plus tôt que tu ne le penses…

Et au fond de moi, une petite voix me chuchote :

_« Cet homme est comme toi. »_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**_Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était une douleur qu'elle portait au fond de son cœur et dont elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir guérir._**

Sept ans. Je compte les jours qui ont défilés sous mes yeux sans que je me rende compte. Sept ans. De longues années où j'ai cherché une quelconque trace d'Acnologia. Mais je n'ai malheureusement rien trouvé d'intéressant. A croire qu'il était partit comme il était arrivé. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Le sang s'écoule doucement sur mon menton, venant s'écraser en fines gouttes sur le sol où s'étalent des corps calcinés. Il y a encore quelques minutes, les mages de la guilde noire où je venais de débarquer se tenaient encore debout près à m'attaquer.

Et maintenant ils sont morts.

Je retourne un des cadavres avec mon épée. Sans aucune raison particulière. Juste par ennuie. Je me tourne alors la raison de ma venue.

- Tu vas bien ?

La gamine me regarde, ses yeux grands yeux bruns écarquiller. Elle porte sa main à sa bouche, sans doute perturbée par l'odeur de la viande brûlée. Elle pâlit d'ailleurs à vue d'œil et s'évanouit brusquement sous mes yeux.

C'est bien ma veine.

Je pousse un grognement. Je déteste jouer les nounous mais je ne peux pas non plus la laisser ainsi. Je m'approche donc d'elle. Ses longs cheveux bleu marine entourant son visage.

_« Elle est mignonne »_ m'entendis-je penser.

Je l'attrape cependant par le col, la posant plus au moins délicatement sur mon épaule. Je m'éloigne le plus possible des morts pour entraîner la fillette loin de la puanteur. D'ailleurs elle commence à gesticuler sur mon dos. Elle sent bon. Je peux ressentir sa magie me parcourir. C'est une mage, ça j'en suis certaine. J'ai toujours eu un don pour détecter les magies et leurs forces mais pas leur nature. En tout cas, celle de la jeune fille est étonnamment douce donc je peux supposer que c'est une magie de soutien.

- Où suis-je ? souffle-t-elle tandis que je la pose sur le sol.

- Dans une grotte, je me contente de répondre.

Elle me dévisage longuement. Et je me laisse faire sans tout de fois croiser son regard. Il serait dommage qu'elle prenne peur en voyant mes yeux.

- Merci.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit merci de m'avoir sauvée tout à l'heure.

Je n'aime pas du tout qu'on me surprenne. Surtout comme ça. Ce fut à mon tour de la dévisager. J'aurais presque envie de me pincer pour savoir si tout ceci est bel et bien réel.

Quelqu'un venait de me remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.

C'est tout bonnement incroyable.

- Je t'en prie, je réponds calmement pour cacher mon étonnement.

La gamine me sourit. Un véritable sourire dont il ne dégageait aucune peur. Je fus donc incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres délicates mais le son de sa voix se fit vite écraser par un cri :

- Wendy !

Quelqu'un manque de me frapper mais je l'évite à temps avant de lui donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre sans pour autant perdre mon sang-froid.

- Non attends Natsu ! s'exclame la bleutée.

Lui et moi sommes à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Tellement proche que je peux sentir sa magie. Une magie impulsive et puissante. Comme la mienne.

_« Un mage de feu »_ je m'entends penser.

Oui, c'est bien ça. Je vois des flammes briller dans ses yeux et un gant enflammé entouré son point. Il utilise la même magie que moi. A un détail près. La sienne est faite pour protéger ses alliés, la mienne a été créée pour tuer et briser. Les cicatrices ne pouvaient se guérir si on attaquait droit au cœur. Je le sais parce que j'ai eu le temps dans ma vie d'apercevoir des familles se briser par ma faute. Les mêmes personnes qui se mettaient à me haïr, jusqu'à vouloir ma mort. Sans vraiment savoir qu'en réalité la mort, c'est moi. Je suis celle qui décide de qui vit ou qui meurt. Celle qui met interne à toute vie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Wendy ? lui demande le dénommé « Natsu ».

J'aperçois près des deux mages, un groupe de personnes assez originales. La première, celle qui semble être la plus âgée possède des cheveux… rouges. Pas aussi clairs que les miens, plutôt dans le genre écarlate. D'une certaine manière, elle me ressemble. Elle a grandi trop vite elle aussi. Je peux le voir sur son visage. Elle a l'âme d'une guerrière. Parmi les deux mages restant, il y a une fille à la magie pas très puissante. Une blonde aux grands yeux chocolat et à la poitrine imposante. Mais ce fut le dernier qui m'intrigue le plus. Sa magie est le contraire de la mienne et de celui du garçon aux cheveux roses. Elle est presque aussi froide que sa beauté d'ailleurs. Mais je ne prête guère attention à cela. Mon regard refusant de lâché la marque noire qui trône sur sa poitrine.

- Vous faites partis de Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes ceux qui ont participés au tournoi ? Ceux qui ont renvoyés les dragons dans leur monde ? Ceux qui ont survécu à Acnologia ?

Ils me contemplent, sans doute choquer par le fait que je sais beaucoup de choses sur eux.

A part leurs noms.

Je ne m'arrêtais jamais sur cela. Surtout quand cela n'avait aucune importance véritable pour moi.

- En effet, me répond la femme à la chevelure rouge. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom mais les gens dans le coin m'appellent « l'arracheuse de vie ».

- Tu es celle qui a détruit une grande partie des guildes noires n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vois qu'on a déjà entendue parler de moi. Même chez vous. Vous m'en voyez flatté.

- Erza ! s'exclame alors Wendy. Elle m'a sauvée la vie !

- Ah vraiment ? demande Natsu.

Il se tourne alors vers moi, dévoilant une rangée de dents pointues. Mais ce n'est pas une grimace qu'il m'offre mais bel et bien un sourire. Le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu. Le genre de sourire qui vous réchauffait la poitrine, pénétrant votre âme et éloignant la moindre parcelle de ténèbres dans votre cœur.

_« La vraie puissance de la magie. »_ me chuchote une voix dans ma tête.

Je secoue la tête, dépitée. Voilà que j'entends des voix maintenant. Je vais finir brûlée vive si cela continue.

- Mer… commence la rousse.

- Pas besoin de me remercier, je la coupe. Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

- Et quel était-il justement ? me questionne le brun.

- Eliminer les membres de cette guilde, je réponds simplement.

Je vois Wendy grimacer.

- Alors c'était ça cette odeur de mort ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Oui.

- Et tu ne regrettes rien ?

- Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais éprouver de regrets. De toute façon, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Personne ne le peut.

- N'en soit pas aussi sûr que ça, chuchote le brun pour lui-même.

Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et reprend :

- Bon, sur ceux, ravie de vous avoir rencontré et adieu.

Mais alors que je commence à m'éloigner, je suis rapidement rattrapée par la bleutée à qui j'ai sauvé la vie.

- Non, attends ! Tu devrais venir avec nous.

J'hausse un sourcil. Je rêve ou cette gamine vient tout juste de me proposer de les accompagner ? Je la repousse. Plus violemment que je ne le veux vraiment.

- Hors de question ! Quelqu'un comme moi n'a pas à rester avec des gens comme vous, je fais sèchement.

Je me retourne, faisant voler ma chevelure rubis. Puis soudain, je m'arrête. Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Les mages de tout à l'heure n'ont pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je suis déjà face à eux.

- J'ai changé d'avis. Je veux bien venir avec vous.

La bleutée me sourit tout en se pendant à mon bras.

- Super ! Je m'appelle Wendy Marvell ! se présente-t-elle alors que je ne lui ai rien demandé.

- Mon nom est Erza Scarlett, fit alors la rousse. Le rose là-bas c'est Natsu et les deux restants se nomment Lucy et Grey.

Pour être franche, je n'en ai rien à faire. Alors je me contente d'hausser les épaules tandis que je les suis vers la gare.

- Happy et Carla doivent nous attendre, signale la femme nommée Erza. Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour toi, Wendy. Surtout Carla.

J'ignore qui sont Happy et Carla mais cette dernière à l'air proche de la gamine. Mais à peine est-elle pu dire quoi que ce soit que Natsu se tourne vers moi :

- Mais au fait, tu es bien une mage ?

J'hoche la tête positivement, voulant en finir en plus vite.

- Et tu utilises quelle magie ?

Pour toute réponse, je lève la paume vers ma droite, une boule de feu se formant autour de ma main.

La seconde d'après, toute forme matérielle a disparue du chemin de mon pouvoir.

Les cinq mages me regardent les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte ce qui aurait pu m'amuser si j'avais eu un cœur.

- WENDY !

Je lève mon regard jaunâtre vers le ciel et malgré la brillance du soleil j'arrive à distinguer deux formes. L'une bleue et l'autre blanche.

Mais… Ce sont des chats !

Bon d'accord, des chats avec des ailes. Je crois que j'ai déjà entendue parler de ça… Si je me souviens bien, on appelle cela des Exceeds. Des chats capable de voler mais possédant également le don de parole.

- Wendy comme j'étais inquiète, s'exclame l'un des chats, le blanc, que je juge être une femelle.

- Mais tout va bien Carla grâce à… Euh…

- Moi.

Ils se tournent vers moi tandis que je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine devenue beaucoup trop massive à mon goût. Impossible de ne pas se faire remarquer par la gente masculine avec ça.

- Et tu es… ?

- Peu importe. J'ai sauvé la vie de Wendy. C'est la seule chose que je dirais.

Je n'ai jamais été causante. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais le devenir. Surtout pas pour cinq mages et deux Exceeds quelques soient le vive intérêt qu'ils me procurent.

- On pourrait y aller maintenant ? je fais, assez froidement pour cacher mon agacement.

- Euh, oui. Mais au passage, je te présente Happy et Carla.

- Salut, me salut le chat bleu tandis que Carla se contente d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Lut'.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les huit dans un wagon avec un Natsu plus malade que jamais.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? je questionne en haussant un sourcil.

- Toujours. Il a le mal des transports, me répond Erza tout en assommant le pauvre garçon qui n'a sûrement rien demandé.

Bon sang, dans quelle galère je me suis retrouvée ?

Il est sûr le point de vomir et je grimace, n'y ayant aucune envie que le compartiment où nous sommes installés se met à empester.

J'ai un odorat très sensible.

Je me gratte le haut de la tête, désespérée. Si j'avais su je serais resté tranquillement chez moi mais la petite voix dans ma tête me dit que tout ceci est un mensonge.

- Quelle magie utilisez-vous ?

Si je dois passer du temps avec eux, autant en savoir le plus possible sur eux. Ils pourraient peut-être ce relever être des menaces pour moi.

- J'utilise la magie de rééquipement, m'explique Erza. Grey celle de glace. Lucy est une constellationniste et Natsu et Wendy sont des chasseurs de dragon…

- Je te demande pardon ?! je m'écrie en regardant les trois derniers de la liste.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien. Mais il faut avouer que ce sont des magies plutôt rares de nos jours…

Au fil des années, j'ai commencé à devenir curieuse sur l'ancien monde. Celui de la magie ultime. A l'époque où les dragons gouvernaient ciel et terre. Alors avoir devant moi deux chasseurs de dragons devant moi est un vrai miracle. D'où le fait que je me mette à les questionner malgré le fait que Natsu soit encore malade comme un chien et sur le point de vomir. C'est ainsi que je me rends compte que je tiens devant moi les célèbres mages disparus il y a plus de sept ans. C'est vrai que j'en avais entendu parler. Enfin le fait qu'ils soient revenus mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour ils se tiendraient à mes côtés.

Et lentement, sans que je m'en rende compte, la barrière que j'ai formée autour de mon cœur commence à se fissurer.

Bien entendu, le fait de parler autant dans une journée m'a paru bien étrange. D'habitude, je préfère me taire et écouter. Mais avec eux, c'est différent. Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais envie que quelqu'un m'écoute et non pas l'inverse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

- Et est-ce que…

Je fus interrompue par la secousse que provoque le train quand il s'arrête enfin.

- Et bien je crois qu'on est arrivé, je fais remarquer.

- Non, tu crois ? sort Natsu, encore au bord de la nausée.

- Tais-toi et dort, je fais en manquant de l'assommer avec mon poing.

Tiens, ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes de faire cela. A croire qu'on m'a jeté un sortilège.

- Tu viens ? On va te présenter au Maître.

Je ne réponds rien. Reprenant mon masque d'indifférence qui me caractérise si bien tandis que je suis docilement les cinq mages et les deux chats.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi déjà ?

Et peu importe. Je m'en fiche en fait. J'ai envie de connaître cette guilde. J'ai envie de connaître leur histoire.

J'ai envie de me faire des amis.

Si je n'étais pas accompagné et en pleine discussion avec Wendy, j'aurais planté mon épée dans mon cœur, là, sans hésiter.

Au fait… Depuis quand ai-je un cœur ?

Je secoue la tête, faisant voler au passage quelques mèches rubis autour de moi. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois mes « compagnons » me regarder bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Non, non.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Laisse tomber.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, le regard dur. Regard qu'ils préfèrent d'ailleurs éviter.

En réalité, ils sont comme tous les autres. Ce sont des lâches.

Propos que je garde de côté quand Lucy se tourne vers moi en me souriant timidement.

Bon d'accord… Ce ne sont peut-être pas des lâches… Non, en réalité ce sont des suicidaires, je ne vois que ça de possible.

Et moi dans tout ça, j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas aussi impassible que je voulais le faire paraître.


End file.
